Chiromancja
by kasssumi
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Ron kocha dłonie Harry'ego. Rating dla pewności.


**Tytuł oryginału: **_**Palmistry**_

**Autor: **_**shes_gone**_

**Zgoda jest. Link w profilu**.

* * *

Myślę, że jestem zakochany w dłoniach Harry'ego.

Co, nawet jeśli _wiem_, że jestem zakochany w Harrym, obrazuje mnie nieco dziwnie, biorąc pod uwagę wygląd różnych innych części jego ciała. Albo raczej _wszystkich_ innych części jego ciała.

Jak ten jego tyłek Szukającego — całkowicie kurewsko wspaniały. To niesamowite, co odpowiednia dieta, reżim na treningach na Aurora i zdolność do odpoczynku i wyspania się w nocy, może zrobić z facetem. Cholera. Nadal jest niski, ale ma te ramiona i tą pierś, i ten brzuch — naprężone i twarde, ale w dalszym ciągu doskonałe jako poduszka. Ma tą wyrzeźbioną żuchwę, którą kocham drapać kciukiem nad ranem, zanim się ogoli, i te zachwycające zielone oczy które mogą (i to robią) przekonać mnie do czegokolwiek, tylko na mnie patrząc. (Cicho. Też byście stali się babscy, gdyby zwrócił je na was.) No i, oczywiście, osadzony na końcu najwspanialszej kurewsko wspaniałej ścieżki włosów, jaką możecie sobie wyobrazić, posiada najlepszy zestaw penisa i jąder na ziemi. Serio. Najlepszy. I nie mówię tego tylko dlatego, że wolno mi ich dotykać.

Ale nawet z tym wszystkim, często jestem szczęśliwy tylko siedząc i kontemplując jego dłonie.

Wiem, że to jest całkowicie głupie. Zaczęło się na trzecim roku. Ta rzecz o dłoniach — nie ten kawałek o penisie, jądrach, tyłku i tym wszystkim. To przyszło o wiele później. Ale pierwszy raz, kiedy pomyślałem o _dłoniach_ Harry'ego, był zaraz po tym, jak nauczycielka Wróżbiarstwa chwyciła go za rękę i poinformowała, że jego linia życia jest najkrótszą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziała.

I chociaż _wiedziałem_, że to kompletne bzdury, że ona nie potrafiłaby przewidzieć wyjścia z kartonowego pudła, to i tak kurewsko mnie to wystraszyło. To było jakieś dziwnie, ona sprawdzająca _ciało_ Harry'ego i mówiąca mu, że umrze, zamiast czytania z jego fusów czy kryształowej kuli, czy czegokolwiek.

Złapałem jego dłoń, gapiłem się na nią i westchnąłem z ulgi, ponieważ linia jego życia wydawała mi się dość długa. Myślę, że prawdopodobnie przesunąłem też po niej palcem, dla lepszego wymierzenia.

Jego ręka była gorąca, dłoń spocona, a ja nagle przypomniałem sobie, co robiłem _swoją_ dłonią noc wcześniej.

I nawet jeśli byłem całkiem pewny, że Harry nie zabierał się jeszcze za takie rzeczy (żyliśmy w końcu w bliskiej odległości), przyszło mi do głowy, że dłoń Harry'ego, ta sama, która teraz trzymam, _może_ zrobić tą samą rzecz, którą moja robiła.

Moje uszy nigdy nie zrobiły się tak gorące tak szybko.

Wydawało się, że moje wciągnięcie powietrza i odskoczenie Harry zinterpretował jako to, że coś na jego dłoni zasmuciło mnie. W czasie, kiedy przestał gapić się na mnie, jakby wyrosło mi trzecie oko i spojrzał na swoją rękę z czymś przypominającym zmartwienie, wziąłem się w garść i powiedziałem mu, że odstawiałem tylko przedstawienie dla Trelawney.

I przez _to_ spojrzał na mnie tak, że zastanawiałem się, czy rzeczywiście _wyrosło_ mi trzecie oko, ale przynajmniej nie wiedział, że myślałem o nim, jak się masturbuje.

W kolejnych latach stałem się dziwnie _świadomy_ dłoni Harry'ego przez cały czas. Po prostu tak jakby je zauważałem. Często.

Jak wtedy, kiedy były spocone i pocierał je o uda, albo gdy uchwyt na jego różdżce był szczególnie mocny, zauważałem, że wyobrażam sobie skórę jego dłoni, ślizgającą się po drelichu lub przesuwającą się po drewnie.

Nie jestem pewien, kiedy dokładnie te myśli zaczęły się stawać _seksowne_, ale w którymś momencie tak się stało i podążyły nimi daremne próby nie myślenia o innych typach twardości, po których rutynowo przesuwały się dłonie Harry'ego.

Za którymi to myślami podążyły banalne, nieprzekonujące wymówki i szybkie wycieczki do łazienki.

Jak się okazało, w końcu odkryłem, że moje myślenie o masturbującym się Harrym nie jest niemile widziane. A potem, nagle, te spocone dłonie krążyły i przesuwały się po _mnie_.

Cholera.

Ale wiecie co? Nawet teraz, kiedy mogę oglądać i dotykać, i robić co mi się żywnie podoba z każdym calem wspaniałego ciała Harry'ego, jego dłonie nadal są na pierwszym miejscu.

Czasami spędzam godziny, kiedy oglądamy telewizor albo słuchamy Quidditcha, po prostu przesuwając palec po jego dłoni. (_Wiem_. Cicho.) W górę i w dół, z boku na bok, w kółka, a myślę o nim trzymającym swoją miotłę i łapiącym Znicza w wodnistym powietrzu. Albo wyobrażam sobie podstawę jego różdżki, jego rzucającego czyszczące zaklęcia i przytłaczającego czarnoksiężników. Albo wyobrażam sobie jego dłoń, gorącą i lepką, ściskającą mocno moją miednicę, kiedy jego palce wbijają się w moje biodra, a ja wyginam się pod nim.

Ale najwięcej czasu spędzam przesuwając kciuk w górę i w dół po jego długiej, solidnej linii życia, starając się _nie_ myśleć o wielu rzeczach.

— Wiesz — mówi, kiedy w radiu ogłaszają koniec długiego meczu, który i tak żadnego z nas szczególnie nie interesował. — Prawdopodobnie wycierasz lata mojego życia, kiedy tak robisz.

Patrzę w jego szczerzące się, zielone oczy.

— Taa, prawdopodobnie.

Sięga po moją wolną dłonią.

— Nawiasem, czy mówiłem ci, że rozwinąłem w sobie trochę talentu w pewnych dziedzinach Wróżbiarstwa?

Szczerzę się w odpowiedzi.

— Nieprawda.

— Cóż, prawda. — Przesuwa opuszki palców od nadgarstka do moich knykci, prostując je, także nasze dłonie przesuwają się jedna o drugą. — Chciałbyś, żebym poczytał ci z dłoni?

— Proszę.

Zmienia uchwyt tak, że moja dłoń jest na widoku, marszczy brwi i zabiera się za egzaminowanie mojej ręki.

— Hmm, tak — mówi. — Interesujące. Bardzo interesujące.

Chichot tworzy się w mojej piersi, ale tłumię go.

— Co?

— Widzisz tą linię tutaj? Tą, która łamie się pośrodku i schodzi blisko do tej drugiej linii? Ta, co się rozwidla?

— Mhm.

— To z pewnością oznacza, że zaraz pójdziesz ze mną do łóżka, pozwolisz mi ściągnąć swoje ubrania i przebiegać dłońmi po całym twoim ciele. — Mój penis drga. — A potem, widzisz tutaj, jak te dwie linie się spotykają? To mówi, że będę cię pieprzył, póki nie zemdlejesz.

Unoszę brew.

— I mówi to wszystko?

Kiwa uroczyście głową.

— Wyraźnie.

— Czy jest tam coś o tej wstrętnej rzeczy, którą lubisz robić swoim językiem?

Szczerzy się i jest to skandalicznie seksowne.

Pocieram kciuk w górę i w dół jeszcze raz, a potem przyciskam jego dłoń do mojego budzącego się penisa.

— Myślę, że mogłeś wyminąć się z powołaniem na jasnowidza, Harry.


End file.
